The field of the invention pertains to toys and sporting goods and in particular to accessories for toys such as Yo--Yo's and spinning tops that can be guided by the operator.
The typical Yo--Yo or spinning top includes a string attached at one end to the toy and having a loop at the other end for the operator's finger. As the toy is operated the string tends to wind up eventually interfering with control of the toy and the pleasure experienced from the toy. The string wind-up causes the loop to shrink on the operator's finger eventually pinching and cutting off blood circulation with resultant discomfiture.
In order to overcome the wind-up problem, swivels have been incorporated in the attachment of the string to the operator's finger. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,864,318 and 2,773,328 disclose swivels attached to rings or handles to prevent wind-up. The swivels and attachments to the string tend to interfere with the operation of the toy as it approaches the operator's finger and to complicate an otherwise very simple attachment of the string to the operator's finger. U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,124 discloses a specialized handle with one or more sockets for grasping a Yo--Yo. Pat. No. 2,071,041 discloses a lariat type of toy with a handle having a swivel connection to the lariat rope. Despite the above disclosures a simple more effective swivel attachment is needed.